


Take it Like a Bottom Bitch

by Nikki_The_Duck



Series: OhmToonz Stories [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, His Insides are FUCKED, I’m not sorry, Knotting, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Omega Ryan, Shameless Smut, Smut, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_The_Duck/pseuds/Nikki_The_Duck
Summary: CaRtOoNz looks for some fun at an Omega club and finds a beauty that goes by the name of Ohmwrecker.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Series: OhmToonz Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Take it Like a Bottom Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling adventurous and wanted to write some spicy stuff, so this shit was created. I wanted some rough Toonzy with bottom bitch Ohm. I just envision male Omega wombs are connected to the anus (somehow) cause fuck that extra hole shit.
> 
> Pure smut. Enjoy :)

"Hey, how much for one night?" Luke asked loudly over the booming sound of music. He currently had a brunet in tight booty shorts, a fishnet crop top, and boots standing in front of him. 

He folded his arms and tapped his foot, looking up into Luke's hazel eyes. "If you want a private room here, it's $100, but if you want to take me to your place," he leaned in close, pressing his chest into Luke's front and whispered into his ear, "it's gonna be $400." The performer slid his hands up to grip the taller male's biceps, giving them a firm squeeze. 

"Well, it's a good thing I'm staying in a hotel for the weekend." The bearded man grinned and relished in the small smirk that the brunet gave him. 

*******

Luckily, the strip club wasn't far from the hotel, and the Omega and Alpha quickly found themselves pressed against each other in the hotel room's entranceway. 

"Ohmie, is there anything I can't do to you?" Luke asked between kisses, pulling at the soft brown locks of the shorter male. 

He groaned, responding: "Besides marking me and keeping me locked up here, anything is fine." That was all it took for the Alpha to practically throw the other into the wall, beginning to undress him. His top was the first to go, landing somewhere in the kitchen. More clothes followed: Luke's shirt, shoes, pants, and eventually their underwear. The older male hiked up the brunet's legs, forcing them to grip onto his waist. They locked lips, feverishly shoving their tongues in one another's mouth. Ryan groan when his head banged against the wall, allowing the Alpha to explore his mouth more without another wet muscle fighting his. 

"You smell so sweet; like freshly baked cinnamon rolls," Luke mumbled onto his lips, loving how they've become red and swollen. 

"Stop gushing about useless things and get to the important part." Ryan's glazed over eyes looked down into the Alpha's, panting as his body began to ache from being off the ground for so long. 

"What if I like a bit of foreplay?" Luke smiled, pulling away from the wall. "What then, Ohm? I'm the one paying, aren't I?" He crossed the room and dumped the Omega on the king-sized bed, looming over the smaller males' body. 

"First of all, call me Ryan. Second of all, you're paying for a _night_ , and I know how all you Alpha's have crazy sex drives."

Luke crawled further on the bed, making the brunet scoot into the middle, crumpling the sheets as he did. "You hurt me, Ry," his southern accent feigned sadness, but the hand snaking its way to rest on the Omega's ribs stated otherwise. His sharp nail ghosted over his nipple, causing Ryan to suck in a breath. 

Luke's other hand deliberately brushed his already hard cock as it traveled to its destination. The Alpha circled the semi-tight hole with the pad of his finger. Slick steadily began to leak around the finger pushing into him. It dripped down the curve of Ryan's ass before landing on the bed sheets, creating a small pool under them. Ryan whimpers, bucking his hips as his nipple was squeezed and twisted. "Holy fuck, please add more," he begged, rolling his head back. His hands tangled themselves in the bed sheets, relishing in the stretch of four fingers in him, stirring up the slick that his inner walls produced. 

"You're a bit of a slut, aren't you, Ryan?" The Alpha teased, watching the smaller man's body flush and tense. Ryan nodded and gasped. His toes curled as his stomach fluttered. 

"P-press there again," pleaded the Omega, his head thrashing about when his prostate was being toyed with. 

"As much as I _love_ feeling you convulse around my fingers, I'd rather feel you around my dick—which has been pretty lonely for a while now." Luke made a show of pulling his fingers out, collecting as much slick as he could and stroking his shaft. He wiped his dirty hand on the sheets and pushed Ryan's calves up, stretching him just enough to make his ass lift off the bed. "I wish I could have more time with you," Luke rasped, licking his lips subconsciously, "I'd eat this perfect little booty for _hours_ , watching you squirm and try to get one off." 

"Fuck, Luke, please put it in me," Ryan moaned. His dick twitched when the large head of the Alpha's own cock met his puckered entrance. The brunet shuttered out a breath as the dick pushed in him, slowly expanding his walls. "O-oh yes," purred the Omega. He moved one of his hands from the sheets to Luke's broad shoulders. 

"You look really cute like this, baby," the southerner sighed contently, his dick halfway in the smaller man's body before he drew it out and slammed it back in. Luke watched as the other's chest quivered, the hand now gripping tightly onto him. 

"Shit... faster—FUCK," Ryan screamed when Luke sped up, more of his cock filling him. He grinned when the brunet's face contorted with pleasure. 

"Wow, look at that," Luke leaned forward, bending the Omega further in half, "you're so skinny that my dick is putting a dent in your stomach." Ryan wined, tearing the bed sheets as he brought them to his face with jerky movements. The older man pressed down on the bugle visible on the Omega's stomach, loving the way that it made the walls surrounding his dick flutter. 

Luke growled, slamming his hips forward as the beginning of his knot grew. He leaned into the scent of the Omega, now a dangerous mix of spices and lust. The deep inhale of the intoxicating smell made him go crazy, ramming sharply into the tight heat. 

"W-wait, Luke," Ryan panted out, letting his feral claws drag down the Alpha's rigid biceps, "you c-can't go any further or you'll hit my-my womb." He shuddered at the feeling of the other's knot catching at his rim. He squirmed, keening loudly when his brown hair was yanked and his head was pulled closer to the Alphas. 

"That's a good thing," Luke breathed into his ear. "Now shut up and take it like a bottom bitch." He thrust into the tight heat, forcing his knot past his entrance. 

Ryan _screamed_. His shallow breathing became breathless wheezes as his stomach clenched in on itself. Cum filled him up _quickly_. He gripped onto Luke's shoulder, pounding his other hand against the Alpha's chest. "O-oh my god," his voice quaked. Every nerve in his body hurt from his cervix being penetrated and a fist-like knot being forced in him; tears fell down his face without his knowledge. Luke had his teeth deep in the Omega's clavicle, further contributing to his discomfort. 

Once the older man removed his mouth, he soothed the frightened Omega by kissing his jaw. He leaned back to watch blood mix with sweat as it dripped down his chest from his collar. "Ryan. Breath," Luke commanded, running his hands up the brunet's thighs. He rested them on Ryan's delicate hips, rubbing his thumb over his pelvis. The Alpha glanced down, momentarily looking at the cock dripping with precum practically begging for attention. 

Ryan's, claws were deep in the older man's bicep, his vision slipping from him every few seconds. "F-fuck," he breathed, "fuck, it h-hurts so m-much." His entire body was rigid—save for the few quick breaths he did take. 

"It's ok, baby. You'll be fine," Luke began, nosing at the brunet's hair, attempting to comfort him, "everything will be fine." One hand moved to delicately soothe Ryan's stretched stomach, the other going to the neglected dick. The Omega whimpered when Luke carefully stroked him, spreading the beaded precum around the flushed head. Ryan bucked up into the touch, whining as the dick inside him shifted. 

"Luke please help," the brunet trembled, a weak orgasm flashing through his body as the Alpha lazily stroked him.

Luke ran his non-sticky hand over the small body and wrapped around his head, tugging him to the crook of his neck. “Take a deep breath, baby. You’re doing so good,” the southerner tempted, and Ryan did. He took in all of the pumpkin-like smell, his body relaxing. “There you go. It’ll just be a few hours,” Luke whispered. “I’ll take care of you.” 

*******

“So, you gonna call off work today or are you gonna go in with a limp and a dozen hickeys on you?” Luke chuckled, leaning on the sill of the bathroom entry. He looked down at the buried Omega, an embarrassed groan came from within the pile of ruined sheets. A hand showed itself from a small hole in the covers, promptly flipping off the Alpha. 

“If you were gonna knot me and _fucking cum in my womb_ ,” Ryan punctuated each word with a hiss, “at least fucking cuddle me like a decent Alpha.” 

“Hey, I am decent! I cleaned you up after. How many people do that after fucking you?” He heard a small huff as he crossed the room, placing a hand lazily on the lump of sheets. “How can I comfort you when you’re under a bunch of sheets?” 

Ryan squirmed and kicked the sheets off, looking away from the grinning Alpha. “There.”

“Stop being pouty. You look too vulnerable,” Luke climbed next to the brunet, gently placing his hands on the other’s side. “I’m sorry about knotting you. You were just too perfect and I couldn’t resist.” One of his hands moved to the deep bite mark on Ryan’s neck, feeling the small scabbing already taking place. “And I’m sorry for biting.”

“It’s fine. I’ve had worse done to me,” Ryan mumble, leaning into the welcoming warmth. “I’m on birth control, too, so your stunt earlier shouldn’t affect me.” 

“That’s good,” Luke said into the ruffled brown hair, fingertips now resting on Ryan’s jaw. “What do you mean you’ve had worse done yo you?”

“I dunno. It just comes with the job. Money is money and if someone is paying you to be gagged and whipped repeatedly, you just have to take it,” Ryan answered nonchalantly. He felt the Alpha shift and turn his head to make him look into his eyes brown eyes. 

“Ry, you don’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“Well, I have to pay for shit somehow.” Ryan glances away, avoiding eye contact with the other male. 

“I can take care of you.” Luke’s voice was serious. He squeezed Ryan’s face tighter to get his attention. 

“I… I can’t let you do that…. Plus I have a contract for the club for another two years.”

“I can wait that long. I’ll buy you for the nights and we can just chill. Make sure no one else touches you.” They stared at each other for a long moment, both of them dwelling on the idea. 

“I don’t know. I’ll think about it.” The Omega turned to his side and sighed. 

“Alrighty, Ry. Get some sleep, then.”

“Ok.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> USE PROTECTION UNLIKE THESE TWO IDIOTS. Also, don’t question my Omega anatomy :P
> 
> How was that? My first posted smut! I don’t know why I decided to write this, but I hope y’all enjoyed it.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback, I love comments 💙


End file.
